Anything But That
by jillybean90
Summary: what is the one question Lily Evans will do anything to avoid. LEJP and Marauders and a few OC's
1. Hangin out

ANYTHING BUT THAT: what is the one question that Lily Evans has always been afraid to have asked...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mature: having reached full growth or development (mostly Check) having or showing fully developed mental powers (check) capable of reasoning (check. Unless around Potter) acting sensibly (...not so check) lets face it I am _mostly_ mature for my age. I may have slip ups now and then but hey mature boring 99 of the time. And boring is definitely not how I like to live.

"Lilyyyy!!!!!" my eyes opened to see my best friend of many years Indi jumping on my bed trying to wake me up. "Lily get your lazy arse out of bed now!" She was trying to pull the blankets off me but it didn't work because I was a lot stronger then her. "come on Lils Hogwarts letters are here" I could hear the bribery in her sing song voice but it turned into laughter as I leaped out of bed knocking her on the floor.

"Where are they?" I demanded she held up her hand and I pulled her up of the floor while I pulled her up with one hand she handed me the familiar thick parchment with the other. I looked at the curvy green writing on the front practically dying to know what lay inside. "Come on, come on" I whispered to myself while fighting to release the letter from its case.

"HEAD GIRL" I shouted grabbing Indi into a tight hug and jumping up and down with tears in my eyes. Head girl was something I had worked towards for my 6 completed years at Hogwarts and finally the work had paid out. I released Indi and went back to flicking through my letter. There was a part about making head girl and my duties for September 1st, a list of school books that we'd go shopping for later, and the results of my 6th year exams. I was so absorbed in flicking through the papers I hadn't noticed Indi was stuttering besides me.

"What's up?" I asked. She cracked a smile and thrust her letter into my hand "Oh my god your 7th yr Gryffindor Prefect." This calls for some chocolate. I reached under my bed and pulled out a bag containing my stash of chocolates from honeydukes. Mum had Petunia and I on a diet well according to her it wasn't a diet more of a healthy eating plan. So as expected there wasn't much in my chocolate bag. We gobbled up the chocolate savouring the taste. It was the last chocolate we'd be getting until we went back to school.

Indi has always since we were eleven stayed at my house as often as she could. She hated it at home she had parents that absolutely freaked when they found out she was a witch and they cut her out of the family. They never knew infact that I wasn't a muggle and Indi would never tell them that I was a witch it could make things ten times worse. Indi and I had decided to do our school shopping the day after we got our Hogwarts letters so we had an excuse to get away from my sister Petunia as soon as possible no matter how long it was for.

We were just sitting and chatting when I heard a low rumble. Indi and I started laughing. Her stomach had always let her know when she was hungry and unfortunately that was all of the time. We went downstairs to where mum was watching TV. We told her our fabulous news about our new leadership roles and informed her that we would need to go shopping to get our school stuff.

Mum had insisted upon splashing out and making us pancakes. I gave her a quizzical look. "What you can have a treat to celebrate by. And tomorrow we will go and get your school things."

"Thanks mum" was the response from both me and Indi. After Indi had pretty much moved in with us, my mum had always insisted on her calling her mum and not Rose, or Mrs Evans like she did when we were younger. Quite alike Mum Indi also called my dad, Dad though he was rarely home during the day. We only saw him ever so often when he would take time off from the family owned restaurant to spend time with us or if we'd eat there. However he was at home today and helped mum with making breakfast.

After washing up the dishes Indi and I went for a walk to get out of the house for a bit. We walked down to the abandoned park that used to be so full when we were kids. Kids nowadays just hung around inside sitting on the computer playing games all day. We grabbed our iPods and set them to the same song as we walked towards the park. The both of us had the same music and play lists. Things like this tend happen when you are such close friends we had the same taste in music clothes etc, and we had our colours mine was pink while Indi's was green. While we were walking down the street we started singing aloud. To us we never cared what people thought of us we just did what we wanted.

When we got to the park I pulled my headphones out of my ears. Indi was quick to follow. We just sat on the swings and talked for a while it had become a kind of tradition. We would talk about our other friends, Sarah, Katherine, Alice and Lizzie. The 6 of us were all in Gryffindor. Alice we knew had a soft spot for Frank Longbottom. We had often heard her talking to Lizzie about him.

While Indi and I were talking about our mates and _other stuff_ I got bored so I bent down and picked up a handful of sand from the ground while she wasn't watching I threw it all over her. This was always the start of one of our many fights. People never understood the point of our pillow, snow, water or sand fights but it was just us being kids. We were quite regularly called immature but we didn't really care.

I leaped of the swing and ran away from Indi who was chasing me her hands full of sand. We ran around the park before we got tired and it was Indi who had surrendered. Flopping back on the grass we just talked about what kind of year this one was going to be.

The next day I woke first to mum knocking on the door. Since we were 11 we always woke up early on Diagon Alley days. Mum handed me some muggle money which we would change over when we got to Gringotts bank, and she dropped us off at the station. Living a bit out of London Indi and I always made the best of the train ride with just chatting while we each had one of our headphones in and the volume turned down. It took us a good hour to arrive in the central of London where we made our way to the leaky cauldron. We went through the pub and out into the streets of Diagon Alley. Other then a brief toilet stop our first stop was to Gringotts so Indi could get some money out of her bank and I could get mine changed over. When Indi was disowned from her family her parents left her with enough money to get her through school. She had opened an account at Gringotts in her first year. After that we had to stop for ice-cream straight away. The two of us were addicted to sweets.

We decided on getting all of our school supplies early before the crowds really started to rush in. Face it who would want to be in a confined street trying to buy stuff for school while in the midst of masses of people. After a few hours we had bought everything we needed for the school year all new books, parchments, robes, quills, and although Indi and I still slipped in ordinary muggle pens into our trunks because they were easier to use when re-writing notes or writing long assignments we still had to use the quills and inkpots.

It wasn't too long after we had done our shopping and bought some extra stuff for ourselves we decided to go back out onto the muggle side because it was so busy we couldn't move.

We were walking along the street when Indi pointed out a random shop. "What's in there" she said. I shrugged and followed her through the door. When inside we found that it was an underwear shop. And they actually had some really nice stuff. We decided to try on some new things I needed new undies and pyjamas after making out a selection we both slipped into the change room to try them on.

I tried on the pyjama's first. There was a little night gown that was a bright pink colour. The top over lapped like a wrap around type thing with a hot pink border. There were a few really cute pink embroidered flowers on the bottom left corner. It was a definite. the second pair of Pj's I tried were just a pair of little shorts they were pink and green a def for me and Indi. The top to go was a plain white one with small amounts of pink and green stripes across the chest. They were simple but hot. Both me and Indi got a couple of pairs of Pj's and some matching undies. We had taken a fettish for it like as soon as we started to grow boob's it was just something we had in common. No not the boobs coz funny enough we are both girls but the matching undies.

After paying the lady and exiting the shop we heard a few whistles. I turned around to see none other then the infamous Marauders well James and Sirius, Remus and Peter were nowhere to be seen. We ignored them and walked away when Potter grabbed onto my arm.

"Don't be like that" he said. I replied with a "Like what"

"We haven't seen you in a while no need to ignore us. Just wanted to say hi and see how your hols are going?"

"No need to be rude but we really have to get going" it surprised Potter to see that the comment had not infact come from me as expected but from Indi. I had just remained silent as I walked away.

When we were out of earshot from the guy's I lent over and whispered "thank you" in Indi's ear, just in case. The marauders had ways of hearing everything. They were the real pranksters of the school. Always in detention well more Sirius and James rather then Remus though peter did have a tendency to get caught.

You see earlier when I told you we were talking about other stuff what I really meant was we were talking about these guys. It was common knowledge amongst the Hogwarts students, that they were hot and all but it was also common knowledge that I hated Potter. He had this annoying habit of asking me out all the time. And I don't mean maybe once or twice a week it was more once or twice an hour. Ok so you may be thinking why I won't go out with a hot guy? The answer is simple yet annoying cause I'm scared of going out with people. So I pretend to hate the bastard simple. No one apart from Indi knows this though. Its one thing I have never been able to do go out with a guy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review... click that lil purple button and make my day


	2. tantrums on the train

ANYTHING BUT THAT- what is the one question that Lily Evans has always been afraid to have asked...?

A/N- hey thanks to all who have read my story so far I hope you like it. Sorry about the errors in the first paragraph I had symbols in there like percent signs and equals and stuff they obviously don't show up on fanfiction so I'll refrain from using them again! Anyways here is chapter 2 enjoy (I hope)

Disclaimer: I forgot about these but obviously I don't own Harry Potter and the likes do I look like JK Rowling to you...?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After our run in with Hogwarts most annoying people the rest of our journey home ran quite smoothly. When we arrived at the station I pulled out my mobile and called mum to get her to pick us up. In our 3rd year Indi and I had discovered a charm to make electronic stuff run on magic so we each slipped our phones into our trunks every year since. See anything too large would be noticeable and they were strictly forbidden from school. Well apparently they were we haven't gotten into any trouble from having them.

Mum picked us up within 5 minutes of my calling her she opened the trunk and we shoved all of our shopping in it before climbing into the car. "How was shopping dears?" mum asked "did you see any of your other friends?"

"No, not really" Indi replied

"How do you mean not really?" Mum questioned.

"Well we ran into James Potter and Sirius Black. Hogwart's resident dickheads. I mean most annoying people." I answered.

"Ahh those are the days dear. I still quite remember when your father used to be like that. Well a dickhead anyway. Always used to ask me out he did. Never understood the concept of no. he used to really embarrass me yelled it out in classes. He would fight with other guys at school to look tougher. It was always funny when he was the one that came out with the most bruises." She sighed before going on "Then one day he just grew out of it. We started dating a few years out of school."

"Weird" muttered both Indi and I at the same time.

The rest of the ride home was rather uneventful. When we got home mum wanted to see all of the things we bought so we had to pull everything out. It was then that I realised something was missing. I didn't have any quills the bag they were in wasn't there either.

--------------------

We were sitting at dinner when there was a tap on the window. I hopped out of my seat and went to let the owl in. The owl was a rather large elegant looking snowy owl holding a parcel wrapped in gold. The letter on the top was addressed to _"Lily or Indi"_ I opened it up and glanced at the writing. All the note said was "_one of you dropped this I thought you might need it – JP" _I opened up the parcel and there was the bag that had my quills in it. "Strange" I muttered JP had to have been James Potter we didn't see anyone else we knew. I made a mental note for me and Indi to test the quills before we went back to Hogwarts. It really wouldn't surprise me if they had been charmed to write things lite "date James the Marauders are the best" comcieted prick i thought before going into the lounge room to watch TV with mum and Indi.

By the end of the holidays we had tested the quills and found that there had been no tampering with whatsoever. This definitely shocked the two of us but we had better things to do then to dwell on the reasoning behind this incident.

It wasn't long before the morning of September 1st rolled around. Indi and I had packed the day before so all we had to do was roll out of bed shower and get dressed. Once we were dressed we both applied our makeup. We never wore very much just a bit of foundation, powder and blush oh and eyeliner fine we did wear a lot of makeup... but it mostly looked natural. Being girls we never went anywhere without our lipgloss. We were both in hipster jeans mine were dark while Indi had opted for a lighter colour I was wearing a pink singlet that was tight fitting and a bit more low cut then usual while Indi was in a black singlet that was typically low cut. My deep red hair (yes I know red and pink don't go but honestly who cares my hair was dark enough to not be overbearing of the pink) was pulled up in a loose pony tail with the ends all curled while Indi had straightened out her blond hair and had left it out.

We put our uniforms that we'd change into later in our backpacks along with our phones and iPods and a selection of fruit and mineral waters mum had picked up for the trip. ergh why couldn't she buy chocolate! We loaded our trunks in the car and headed off for Kings Cross. As usual mum gave us each a massive hug before getting in the car so she could drop us off around the corner from the station and not have to look for a park. There wasn't much point to her coming in; she couldn't go through the barrier anyway.

We made our way through the station and after a careful check for watching Muggles disappeared through the barrier to a more magical station. We loaded our trunks onto the train and went to find a compartment. We settled in and pulled out our iPods. Mum and Dad had Bought us each and iPod for our birthday in April mine was a pink nano while Indi had a green one. It was really strange to discover that Indi and I were both born on the 12th of April and were both vegetarian we could make a whole long list of things we had in common but it tended to get really boring apart from the fact we are both really immature well in moderation.

It wasn't long before Sarah and Katherine joined us in our compartment. About half an hour after the train pulled out I stood up because I had to go to the heads compartment. Indi followed me.

"Hey you don't have to be there for another half hour." I said to her

"I know I just feel like coming with you now to see who head boy is. I bet its Remus."

"Yeah you're probably right I can't think of anyone else. The rest of the prefects are somewhat dim."

I opened the door and was surprised to find the room was already occupied by more then one person. "Potter heads compartment get your arse out of hear." I practically spat at him...ew.

"Relax Evans I'm allowed in here" was his reply

"What? Oh don't tell me you are replacing Remus as a prefect?" I questioned

"No actually Remus is still a prefect. James Potter Head Boy and you must be Lily Evans Head girl" he introduced himself while reaching out to shake my hand

"Don't even think about touching me" he withdrew his hand pretty quickly. It was then that I noticed the shiny head boy badge fastened to his t-shirt. I knew there was no way around this Potter had to be head boy. Dumbledore himself would charm the badges so that only the person who had been appointed the position could wear them.

" Just so you know Potter I am taking this role very seriously and unlike some people AKA** you** I have been working very hard for this position and I don't want it to be ruined by a pathetic tosser like you!" as soon as the words came out of my mouth for some reason I regretted it. The smirk Potter had been wearing on his face vanished and a glimpse of hurt flashed across before he quickly covered it.

"I understand Lily that you don't like me and all but I am 100 percent serious about this job. I plan on making my last year of Hogwarts memorable and awarding and I'd be sorry if I got in your way and somehow ruined it for you or the rest of the student body" he said without once meeting my eyes I went to reply but the rest of the prefects had arrived and a meeting was in waiting.

I was really surprised by Potter's comment I had never considered anything so serious and mature could leave his mouth. What surprised me even more was that in my state of shock he had already began the meeting and was over half was through explaining the year's duties and temporary patrol rosters before I realised I hadn't even acknowledged the people in the room.

I handed around a sheet with a list of passwords to the prefects each list was custom made to suit each prefect and I knew from previous years had the passwords for Dumbledore's office, the prefect bathroom and their respective house common rooms I read down the list

_Headmaster's office – bubblegum_

_Prefect Bathroom – squeaky clean_

_Gryffindor House – twilight_

_Heads common room and dormitories – chocolate mousse_

Blah blah blah what HEADS COMMON ROOM wtf? I had no idea what this meant and made a mental note to ask Dumbledore later though it wouldn't surprise me if he had already planned a meeting for me and Potter tonight.

After the briefing in the heads compartment I headed back to find Sarah and Katherine in the compartment we were sharing earlier. Indi was right on my tail. We just sat and chatted for a bit it wasn't long before Indi got up to go and do her patrol of the train. I still felt horrible for what I had said to Potter earlier and figuring if we were forced to work together all year I might as well try and mend things so I followed Indi out to try and find where the marauders were. It didn't take me too long I just had to follow the loud laughing.

I slid open the compartment door and looked inside. "Potter a word" I demanded and took a step back words indicating that I wanted to talk outside. He followed me back out and then lead me into an empty compartment across the hall with a confused look on his face.

"Look I just wanted to say I am really sorry about what I said to you earlier it was way out of line and I didn't mean it. I know we are both the head students this year if we can forget our past and start anew? Well maybe not forget it just choose to ignore it?" I asked of him.

"So what are we just going to be friends now?" he questioned back. "After everything the fighting and arguments, the failed dates and all." He trailed on

"Well no I understand if you don't want to, and not exactly friends. I just thought you might –."

"No nothing like that _Lily _I would like to be friends with you-." He butted in I carried on talking anyway not looking at him

"- want to act civilly around each other. OH Great well I'll see you later then. Dumbledore probably wants to speak with us when we arrive so I'll see you then bye Potter" I quickly replied before hurrying off

Yes Hogwarts was going to be a weird this year!

-----------------------------------------------------------------

well there you have it chapter 2 sorry if there are lots of mistakes in it. I'm not the best at proof reading my own work reviews would be greatly appreciated. Just click on that little purple button and review away

V


End file.
